un verano junto a ti
by pandorayoukai
Summary: una chica que cocnocio por el chat atraveso el mundo solo para conocerle daisuke, ¿que haras?


_**UN VERANO JUNTO A TI.**_

_**PANDORA YOUKAI.**_

_Konnichiwa, ya se que nadie lee mis fics pero no importa seguiré escribiendo pero ahora como dice mi amiga maeda ai mis fics serán de un solo capitulo para no aburrir. Bueno ya se que es muy raro que escriba de otra personita que no sea sesshoumaru o como la mayoría lo conocemos seximaru, pero conseguí la serie de Dnangel y me gusto mucho ya que soy una fanática de las historias románticas esta es ideal para las chicas melosas como yo._

_Saben mi sueño como el de cualquier otra otaku es ser parte de esas historia fantásticas o por lo menos se sueña con eso; pues bien es la primera vez que hago algo así, por eso cualquiera que lea esto espero que me de su opinión de esto._

_**Conociéndonos.**_

_Me doy prisa corro lo mas rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten, es mi primer día en esta ciudad y me siento mas perdida que dromedario en playa, así que después de preguntar la dirección de la plaza acelere mas mi paso, me urge llegar rápido solo espero que él este ahí todavía._

_Después de dar con el lugar antes de llegar trato de estar lo mas presentable posible así que después de alisar la falda de mi vestido retoco un poco mi maquillaje no me gustaría que me viera con mis ojos como los de un mapache. Aunque no se que mas puedo hacer, no soy muy bonita espero que el no se asuste y salga corriendo. Busque con la mirada a un chico con las señales que él me dio… ¡mmm… cabello rojizo, camiseta negra y pantalón de mezclilla blanco! Busque entre las personas que estaban ahí y de pronto… lo vi, si estaba parado en el barandal que muestra la frontera de la plaza. Me sentí muy nerviosa era la primera vez que hablaría con el personalmente y aunque por Internet congeniamos muy bien no se que llegue a pensar de mi, yo una mujer de 20 años que vive al otro lado del mundo y que sin importar nada viaja hasta Alemania solo para conocerle, de pronto al repetirlo en mi mente no me parece buena idea y quiero irme, pero… a la vez… no, esto no esta bien, volteo sobre mis talones y cuando me disponía a irme, escuche mi nombre, como acto reflejo, volteo… es él me muestra una sonrisa, mientras se acerca mas a mi._

_Daisuke.- ¿te marchas… acaso tan feo te parecí?_

_Pandora.- no… yo… bueno, no lo hacia por ti, mas bien era por mi…_

_Al tenerlo ahí tan cerca me pareció un sueño en realidad no me había mentido era muy apuesto me sentí tan poca cosa a su lado, el me invito un café, entonces le pregunte._

_Pandora.- disculpa… ¿Cómo me reconociste?_

_Daisuke.- fue… por tu ropa, me dijiste que llevarías un vestido negro con una franja blanca al costado, y he de decirte que te queda muy bien resalta tu figura._

_Pandora.- gracias… _

_Me sentí tan apenada nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, no se si el lo noto pero me quede viendo la taza de café un buen momento hasta ya no sentir mi cara caliente, desde hace dos años que manteníamos contacto vía Chat, y desde entonces había planeado venir a este lugar pero no me era posible debido a mis estudios en la universidad, aunque el es un año menor que yo es alguien muy agradable, aprendí que confiando en él mis penas desaparecían y mis alegrías se intensificaban el me contó de su rompimiento con la que había sido su novia desde el instituto, en fin nuestra relación estaba en el limbo me parecía un hombre demasiado apuesto y eso se lo di a demostrar con mis miradas ya que lo miraba como boba por momentos, después del café me llevo a su casa, vivía en un apartamento con un compañero me parece que su nombre era Saehara… mmm… olvide su nombre, pero en fin, acepte, llegamos y aunque en un principio no me pareció que era lo correcto rápidamente cambie de pensar, **"no has viajado chorro cientos de kilómetros solo para acobardarte a medio camino" **palabras que mi conciente me repetía sin cesar, él noto mi confusión y como todo un caballero me dijo así._

_Daisuke.- ¿si quieres, podemos ir a otro lugar?_

_Pandora.- no… no me hagas caso creo que el cambio de horario me afecto_

_Daisuke.- ¿segura?_

_Pandora.- si, estoy segura, vamos _

_Si… iba a acostarme con él, ese había sido uno de mis objetivos de ese viaje, desde que le comunique que mi universidad me había asignado como alumna de intercambio durante el verano, comenzamos a pensar en esa opción después de tantas sesiones de ciber sexo, creí que era justo que estando en la misma ciudad esta vez lo hiciéramos esta vez sin computadoras ni cámaras digitales de por medio. Al entra en su casa me pareció entrar en el mundo de Daisuke Niwa, me senté en el sofá, mientras el abría su refrigerador y servia agua fría en dos vasos, en la mesita de centro que estaba frente a mi encontré fotografías todas de él desde que era un bebe precioso, hasta la edad actual, me concentre en una en especial, era de un joven de cabellos negros tirando a violeta y ojos como los de Elizabeth Taylor, cuando llego, me dijo así._

_Daisuke.- el es Dark Mousy, uno de mis antepasados, me hicieron traerla cuando me mude._

_Pandora.- ¡ya veo! _

_Daisuke.- y ¿dime encontraste donde quedarte?_

_Pandora.- ¡ahh! Pues… no pero no te preocupes me queda dinero suficiente para esta noche y después veré que haré,_

_Nos quedamos un momento en silencio parecía que a través de un teclado era mas fácil que los dos conversáramos, ese silencio era molesto, éramos un hombre de 19 años y una mujer de 20 atascados en una concha de hielo, me levante del sofá y con mi mejor sonrisa me despedí de él_

_Pandora.- bueno… ya es tarde (le ofrecí mi mano) debo irme no conozco los alrededores y no quisiera perderme._

_Me miro con extrañeza, no era algo que el hubiera esperado, pero aun así se levanto del sofá y acepto mi gesto tomo mi mano y me dirigí a la puerta cerrándola tras de mi, me quede un momento ahí, talvez esperando algo, pasaron ¡que, diez segundos! Y nada… me sentí decepcionada y camine, baje las escaleras ya que su departamento estaba en un tercer piso y como soy claustrofobica evito el ascensor, al llegar a la calle pensé par mi misma _

"_**¿que esperabas? Es un sujeto precioso, y tú no eres su tipo" solo espero no topármelo de nuevo hasta que termine el verano… ¡ahhh!**_

_Daisuke.- ¿en serio, Piensas eso? Que no eres mi tipo… _

_Pandora.- (mas que asustada, aterrada) ¡daisuke!_

_Me sorprendió tanto que tire las monedas que minutos antes había sacado de mi bolsillo cuando me agache para recogerlas, el también, lo mire y no se que habrá visto él en mi mirada que me dijo_

_Daisuke.- ¡perdóname!_

_Y al decirme eso me tomo por la cintura y me acorralo entre sus brazos, sentí que su respiración se agitó, mis labios buscaron los suyos, quería besarle… al principio fue un beso muy tímido, pero no tardo en intensificarse, me separe de el buscando oxigeno, entonces tomo mi mano y me llevo de regreso a su casa, donde hicimos el amor. Estando en la cama con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y cubiertos por el sudor escuche de sus labios cuatro palabras que aunque pocas decían mucho._

_Daisuke.- ¡quédate conmigo este verano!_

_Así lo hice pase con él uno de los mejores veranos de toda mi vida, después de eso regrese a mi casa y termine mi carrera, continuamos en contacto y ahora el planea venir a verme de esto hace un año, el año que pase un verano junto a ti… ¡daisuke!_

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado por que a mi… si, nos vemos luego…**_

_**Matta ne…**_


End file.
